


Let Me Hear You

by Onyxim



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bottom Clark, Dirty Talk, Evil Bastard Bruce, First Time Bottom Clark, Insecure Clark, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance¿?, Smut, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clark's first time bottoming, but he's got some insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck it's like 2 am help me i have school in four hours

Bruce trailed wet kisses down Clark's broad chest, only stopping his ministrations to lick and suck on a nipple. Bruce's hand traveled south, teasing around Clark's hipbones with fingers that barely came in contact with his skin. 

Clark let out something akin to a whine and lifted his hips. Bruce smirked, though his smile looked like shark's teeth in the dimly lit room. It held sinful promises and Clark whined again. 

Bruce continued his journey downward, dipped his tongue into Clark's (cute) little bellybutton, a repeated thrust that had Clark's body jerking with anticipation. 

"Bruce. . ." 

Bruce looked up at the needy call of his name. Clark's hooded eyes met his, cheeks velvet and chest heaving. His nipples were peaked and slightly swollen from Bruce's previous actions.

He looked beautiful.

Bruce forced himself to look away and wrap a hand around Clark's cock, nipping and kissing his hips and torso as he stroked him.

It wasn't long before Clark was moving within his hand, tiny, minute spasms of his hips that wouldn't have been noticeable if you weren't looking for it. Clark's sounds were small, pulled from his throat with each tug. 

Bruce placed one last kiss at the base of Clark's cock before he lifted up to latch his mouth onto the head. 

This pulled a surprised sound from Clark. He quickly threw a hand over his mouth, his moans muffling instantly. 

Bruce removed his hand and lowered his head, every inch of Clark going into his mouth. He grabbed Clark's hand (the one not clawing at the sheets) and placed it on the back of his head. Clark's fingers immediately threaded through his hair, hips fucking up into Bruce's mouth instinctively. Bruce suppressed a gag and forced himself lower, until Clark's cock touched the back of his throat and his eyes were watering.

Clark bit his hand hard, his sounds growing louder and louder from behind it. 

While one of Bruce's fingers reached down to prod at Clark's clenching hole, he watched Clark's face. The way his eyes screwed shut when Bruce let his teeth scrape lightly against the sensitive skin, or when his finger pushed in and the blush on Clark's face spread to his ears and his eyes flew back open, a gasp sounding out. 

Bruce pulled off of his cock and reached over for the lube. He unscrewed the cap and drizzled some of its contents onto his fingers, one hand pushing Clark's thighs apart and the other finding its way back to his hole.

As one finger teased at the rim and snaked in, Bruce leaned up to Clark's face and whispered in the most sensual way possible, "Uncover your mouth, baby. Let me hear you." 

Clark's response was a vehement shake of his head and his back arching as a second finger entered him. 

Bruce frowned a bit. "Why not?" He pushed his fingers in deeper, searching for that bundle of nerves that he hoped would make Clark scream-- 

Clark was panting, groaning, and leaving teeth marks on his own hand, but he wasn't screaming. 

Bruce figured it out with a small smirk. 

Clark was _holding back._

Bruce let his free hand travel down and stroke Clark's cock again. Clark held back a shout of pleasure, which backfired and came out as a small squeak. Bruce smiled down at him. He was going to get Clark to scream whether he liked it or not. 

"I want to hear you, Clark," Bruce said huskily, scissoring his fingers and biting at Clark's collarbone. "I want to hear you when I finally get three fingers in you. I want to hear you when I pull them out and replace them with my cock. I want to hear you when you come _untouched."_

Clark's noises were more frantic now, his head thrown back and his black hair fanned out on the pillow. His hand didn't move an inch.

But Bruce was determined. 

"I want to hear your screams when I hit your spot _over and over--"_

A needy whine from Clark.

_"--and I want to hear what you sound like when you come all over your own fingers--"_

Clark's hand was faltering. 

_"--and you're so loud for me that you can't talk the next day."_

And somehow, Bruce's first attempt at dirty talk worked, because Clark's hand fell away and Bruce was barraged with pleads. "Please--ah!--please, Bruce, fuck me! Fuck me!" 

And Bruce was most certainly happy to oblige. 

He positioned himself between Clark's spread legs and drove himself home. 

Clark's shout of pleasure and Bruce's groan of relief were simultaneous. The second Bruce felt his lover relax around him, he began thrusting, hard, fast, _deep,_ just as promised. 

What he got in return were the greatest, loudest moans he'd ever heard in his life. 

Clark sounded like a porn star. 

A constant litany of "Uuhn's" and "ooh's" and "ahh's!" His moans spiraled up towards the ceiling, along with the sound of the headboard hitting the wall and the rip of sheets beneath Clark's fingers. 

Clark was screaming now, but it was his name, over and over again. "Bruce! Bruce! Harder! Please! Yes!" His mouth was wide open with words, sometimes clear as day, and sometimes babbled nonsense. 

Clark's hand snaked down to his own cock, tugging in time with Bruce's thrusts. His voice reached a higher pitched than Bruce had ever heard it, and then he was coming, all over his fingers as Bruce had envisioned, as well as his own chest and parts of Bruce's stomach. He continued his moaning as he came -- "Ah! Aah! _Aaaaahh!"_

Bruce sped up, bending down to meld his lips with Clark's and stop his beautiful noises, before he came shortly after with a low groan, shuddering and holding onto Clark for dear life.

He collapsed onto Clark's chest, wrapping his arms around Clark's shoulders and rolling them over on their sides, sticky and sweaty and panting like dogs in the summer.

"Wow," Bruce breathed after a while.

"Yeah," Clark said, the slightest look of embarrassment on his face. "

You're. . .loud." 

"I know." His voice _did_ sound a little hoarse. "That's why, uh. . .I was a little hesitant." 

"I like it." Bruce kissed Clark's cheek. "Don't ever hold back with me." 

Clark smiled. "I know, but. . ." His face fell. "It was within the earshot. . .of the entire household. . .oh my God." He covered his face and groaned. 

Bruce only smiled at him. "It's not like they're not used to it." 

Clark gave him a halfhearted glare. "And it's all your fault." 

Bruce propped himself up on one elbow. "And you were the one screaming 'fuck me, fuck me' over and over, right?"

Clark hit him in the head with a pillow and Bruce laughed heartily.  


**Author's Note:**

> What have I done


End file.
